Virgo vs Luna
Cold grey eyes assess the waste of space that is the Headmaster. He is a fraud of the highest order and seems to be quite liberal with memory charms. Still, what he does in the hallways of Hogwarts are of no concern to her. Especially when he's directed her to duel the air head that is Loony Lovegood. She mentally smirks. This shall be fun. A petite blonde girl stood humming to herself waiting for her opponent to arrive in the dueling ring. She knew who and what Virgo Malfoy was and was curious to see how the skills her Lord had taught her matched up to the 16 year old version of the greatest Dark Lord in recent memory. Virgo walks with the speed of a snail on a tortoise, much to the anger of the crowd. She reaches the dueling ring soon enough; her occlumency just keeping the derision off her face. The concubine of Slytherin will rue the day she slighted him. Dreamy grey eyes regarded the girl standing a few paces away. Luna grabbed her wand from behind her ear, eyes sharpening almost imperceptibly. She went through a list of spells she could cast without raising too much suspicion, waiting for the match to begin. --- "First we bow. Or has Lord Slytherin not taught his concubine dueling etiquette?" Virgo makes sure to tilt her head in a mocking fashion, her eyes never leaving Luna's. Luna smiles back at her opponent. “My Lord has taught me many things, Virgo. Perhaps after this is over I could show you?” Luna bows to a proper height, eyes continuously meeting Virgo’s. The spell leaves her wand with impetus force, gouging the dueling ring. It converges on Luna's right breast with all the subtlety of a rampaging bull. Luna’s mind works at an almost inhuman speed, considering the pros and cons of each action she can take. Eventually, she decides to show off just a little and brings her wand to bear just in time to swat the spell away. Not too many people will question her doing that after seeing Harry perform the same feat the year before, right? The spell that was swat at the last second, in its shadow is another spell; impermeable, black fog clouds the girl's vision as the area in which she stands becomes quick sand, rapidly seeking to send the seer to its depths. Luna is surprised by the second spell, but all her time practicing with Ginny has helped prepare her for the unexpected. She quickly transfigures the ground in her immediate area back to solid ground and sends off a “dueler's hello” before disillusioning herself and leaping to the left. “So... extended class B rules?” Luna asks. The fog clings to her body like a second suit, rendering Luna's disillusionment ineffective. With a downward thrust, she ejects a small pebble from the ground in front of Virgo and thrusts it in front of another incoming spell. As the pebble shatters to dust, Virgo flicks her wand, turning the dust particles into sharpened needles. They orbit Virgo for a bit before zooming across the dueling pit, targeting Luna all over her body. "Of course. We are gray after all." “I am Grey, you are not.” Luna’s voice comes from directly behind Virgo. Luna herself cancels her disillusionment, realizing how ineffective it is. Hurriedly, she throws up a quick physical shield, letting the needles shatter back to dust against it. I'm so glad I learned ventriloquism after Harry mentioned Dumbledore’s use of it. A non magical distraction is ever so useful, Luna thinks to herself. She decides to up the ante and throws a short term obliviation at Virgo. Virgo can't stop a smirk from blossoming across her face. The boys in the crowd begin to sweat and begin to pucker their lips, so caught up in trying to impress an uncaring Virgo they nearly miss what happens next. The obliviation strikes, but is ineffective. The surrounding dust particles transform into large stalagmites hovering in the air. They need no direction from Virgo as they strike the physical shield, causing dust to obstruct Luna's vision once more. Luna charges out of the dust cloud, casting a quick wind spell to obscure the audience's vision. She puts up a physical shield in one hand and a magical shield in the other. Luna rushes at Virgo, a stunner at the tip of her tongue... literally. Virgo gestures with her wand, pulling at it lovingly. The stunning spell blows into little motifs of red light as it passes through both Luna's shields and washes over her, sending her into the land of dreams. Luna, however, was prepared and drops the shield in her free hand right before reaching Virgo and sending another stunner directly into her torso while she was distracted with the more obvious spell from Luna's tongue. The last thought she has before the first stunner literally blew up in her face is that Virgo is better than she expected. When the dust settles, the audience is shocked to see both girls unconscious on the floor. Site Navigation Category:Omake